Water and Fire
by Betsumei Boto
Summary: They ignored the silent agreement between the nations and now their daughter must suffer because of their choices, living in the water tribe all her life she's been given looks and whispered about, what happens once this small fish is finally given the decision to leave to pond and join the large ocean, how will she be accepted, and where will her adventure take her. Oc/female!


**A/N: So this is my first Avatar fanfic (Not my first Fanfiction entirely though), I was given the sudden idea when i saw that there was a OC option for characters and i was just like "YESSS!" so here it is, my first Avatar Fanfiction and hopefully not my last.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Avatar, Avatar was created by a bunch of people who i don't feel like putting up here, but the OC in here was created by own right dominate brain. So HA.  
**

* * *

Water and Fire two separate elements that are never meant to be combined, never meant to fall in love. Maybe it was just an unspoken agreement among the two nations, that it wouldn't be right to conceive a child from the two. Then why did they, why did my parents have to not acknowledge that silent agreement and conceive me, a bastard.

I know that it seems harsh to judge them like this but did they ever think to see how this would effect my life, were they even worried about my life. Probably not since they're off in god knows where living a peaceful life together, and what of me. Oh I'm just stuck living with the glares and whispers from my mothers water tribe. They don't even want me here so why am.

"Chang you got one, hurry reel it in!"

I'm shocked out of my stupor by Katara's voice and I quickly do as told using all my strength and speed to reel in the fish. Let me tell you, it put up a fight, but in the end I managed to get the fish onto the boat with the help of Sokka. It was the largest tuna I had ever seen. It took both of my arms and Sokka's to get the fish under control and positioned correctly on our small boat.

"Way to go Chang gran-gran's going to be so happy, this one will last us days." Sokka says giving my a smile and a thumbs up.

I can't help but blush, I'm not use to much praise, as well really I'm no good at anything. I'm not a good fighter despite my tall lean muscular frame, I can't cook, and most defiantly I can't bend. Well not like Katara at least, I can manage to form the water into a ball but not for long. After three to five seconds it just falls apart.

"Burr come on Sokka let's head home already."

"Not yet Katara, we have to get enough fish for everyone in the village. Once we do then we'll leave." Sokka's voice is stern and firm, I can already see am argument about to start.

"But it's so cold, and Chang caught that big one, the things big enough it can practically feed half of the village."

I faces gets even more redder if it can. I wish they would stop bring it up, it was no big deal, I just got lucky this time around.

"Fine Katara if Chang's cold as well then we'll turn around and head back to the village. So Chang are you cold?"

I know I shouldn't answer the question since it wasn't exactly fair. You see since I'm also 'supposedly' fire bender, and I say supposedly because I have yet to actually bend fire at all. But since my father was on I'm also part fire bender which makes my body temperature higher than normal. Which is why I'm not layered as much as Sokka and Katara, actually I'm really not layered at all if you can even say that. I'm wearing a blue short midriff sleeved vest trimmed in red, blue pants with red fire sprouting from the bottom, and bandages are wrapped around my feet, chest, and hands.

"Sorry Katara I can't really say I'm cold."

Sokka's smirking now, happy he finally got one over his sister. Let me tell you that doesn't happen a lot. Usually Katara ends up winning the arguments somehow, I don't know exactly but she just does.

"There you have it Katara. Looks like we're not turning around."

"Fine, see if I care" is her curt reply.

We're left sitting in silence once more. I'm staring into the water at my own reflection. I hate how I look, not because I'm ugly or anything like that, but because it's a constant reminder that I'm different, that I was conceived by a water bender and a fire bender. My skin complex is light, but my eyes are a bright blue like most water benders, and lastly my hair is cut short so it only barely touches my shoulder, but it's silk smooth and onyx black. Now as to which side that came from I can't really tell, sometimes I thinks it's a mixture of the both.

Suddenly my reflection disappears as the nose of a seal lion's comes up for air. I smile gently, I wish I could stay like this forever. Sitting here with my two best friends catching fish. Everything's at peace even the elements.

"Chang can I see your hands?"

I'm once again knocked into a stupor by what Katara's said, but nonetheless I bring my hands up so she can see them, momentarily I forget about my fishing rod. My face goes completely red as she grabs my hands and holds them to her cheeks. Her skins soft, like really soft, and I have to bite my lip to keep from stroking it. My face goes bright red when she moans.

"So warm."

Another few hours passed and somehow Sokka and Katara have gotten into another fight. I feel completely useless since I'm sitting in the middle, and watching them argue from the side lines. Me and Sokka are left watching shocked as the icebergs around use start to crack as Katara's screaming and anger gets louder. Sokka's trying to calm her down but it obviously not helping because she's only getting angrier.

"H-hey K-K-Katara calm down, Sokka's sorry he's just mad because you made him loose his catch."

I don't think my choice of words are good, because now all her anger is focused on me. I shrink back as she screaming gets louder and the waves start to get rougher.

"Gosh Chang your always on Sokka's side, you need to think for your own for once. Maybe if you would just grow a pair you'd finally be able to start bending!"

Hers words hit home, and I feel like my skins getting cut with every word. Suddenly there's a large gust of wind, as the largest iceberg starts to crack and fall apart. The wind is strong and it rocks our small canoe, which seems to gets Kartara's attention finally as she struggles to find her balance. Making a bold decision I wrap my arm around her waist so she doesn't get blown off the boat.

Once the iceberg is completely emerged in the freezing arctic water we're left looking at this large globe of ice, and as if we're being called to the globe we all start paddling in union to it.

"Wait Katara don't touch, we don't even know what it is."

Sokka's face is in a panic as he watches Katara walking closer to it. I stand waiting in the background as usual.

"Sokka quick come help there's someone stuck in here!"

The next thing I know is the sound of Sokka's boomerang hitting the ice is filling my ears, and I watch as cracks spread across the ice globe like a spiders web.

There's another large gust of wind as the ice falls apart and we're all left looking at a young boy with air bending tattoos and a large mammal animal curled around the boy.

* * *

I'm sitting on a hill outside the village now. I don't like to stay in it to long because of the looks I get. I smile when I see Aang playing with kids. He really is a sweet boy but I can't help but feel an indescribable hatred for him.

My body goes completely tense when I hear light footfalls walking towards me. I'm slightly surprised when I see Katara come in my view, you'd think she be hanging around with the newest addition to the village. She doesn't sit down beside me but instead stands next to me.

"Chang can we talk."

"Yea sure, what about."

I really don't like where this is going, I'm not good at handling serious conversation, especially when they deal with myself. It's not that I won't it's just that I can't, I stat to fidget with my hands like I'm doing now, and my eyes dart around and look at everything but at the person they need to be on.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier, it was mean and wrong, and those words should have never came out my mouth."

I shake my head, she really is to nice. "Katara it's fine I know you didn't mean it."

"And that's why I'm apologizing because I did mean it Chang. You always side with Sokka and you don't give any of my opinions a seconds thought. It makes feel like I don't exist to you at all."

I'm paralyzed, I'm so shocked I don't even think I'm breathing, something rotten in my stomach is boiling and it's making my sick. What is this feeling, is it guilt or is it anger. I can't decided and really I don't want to, I don't want to know because I can't stand the thought of being angry or guilty of my actions, or of her's. So instead of replying I just give her a sober nod, and she gets up and walks away. Now I'm all alone again, but this time I'm sulking and feeling bitter.

The moon was now sitting in the night sky and it's light is washing a soothing feeling over me. It makes my skin crawl with power but at the same time I feel so weak. Dinners started but I can't bring myself to leave the solitude of my hill. I'll get dinner once everyone's gone to sleep and I'm free of the stares.

Suddenly though a large fireball is shot high in the sky, it's a fire nation signal! The next thing I know is that I can see Katara and Aang running at top speed towards the village. Katara looks scared, but Aang is smiling as if there's not a care in the world. Now everyone in the village is outside looking at them, some fearful, and others full out blown crying. It's not long though before a Fire Nation ship is crashing into the ice and docking almost crushing Sokka in the process. A young man and an old man quickly walk off the ship dressed in armor and followed by a squad of Fire benders.

I stand from my place on the hill and start running to the village, warning lights are going off in my head but I ignore them. I should have stayed on that hill, I shouldn't have left, I should have listened to the warning going off in my head.

Pushing my way through the crowd of people I step through to the front of the line so I'm standing just behind Katara and Aang. Then it seemed the impossible happened. The young man is talking about the Avatar and demanding that we hand him over to him. What Avatar, the last Avatar vanished almost a thousands years ago and hasn't been heard of since.

That's when all the pieces start to fall in place in my head, Aang, him in the iceberg, him being an air bender. Suddenly I fill disgusted, he lied to us, and in the process is endangering the village. I want to yank him up by the collar and scream at him, but I don't I remain hidden in the shadows like I usually do.

Two fire benders take hold of Aang and start to walk him towards the boat. Good riddance, we don't need him here. Of course this left a large gape of space in front of me. At first I stood unacknowledged as usual but then the short old man stared at me. His brown eyes seemed to look into my soul, and I slightly flinch. Fear is taking hold of my heart but yet I can't help but feel that I somehow know this man. It took him seconds maybe even a full minute but then he gasped and this caused for the other man to look at me. His gold eyes widen and he takes a cautious step towards me.

"Chang?"

* * *

**So what do you think should it be continued or is just an epic fail on my part?**


End file.
